


Fatherhood Changes a Man: Tickle Me Elmo

by LexieCarver



Series: Fatherhood Changes A Man [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: Pairing: Crowley x ReaderBeta: @gettinjoyfulWord Count: 1,625A/N:This was written for @mamaredd123 Writer’s Block Challenge 2k17 with the prompt, “Fatherhood changes a man,” and for @besslincoln-bruh “Why the fuck are you wearing an Elmo costume? Slight!crack fic, humor to be sure, SO MUCH FLUFF!!! A giant fluffball of a fic. I might make this into a series of short fics or drabbles with Crowley and his daughter.





	Fatherhood Changes a Man: Tickle Me Elmo

 (Found on google, tinkered with the lighting)

 

[Also on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/165282526901/fatherhood-changes-a-man-tickle-me-elmo)

 

“You’ve got to be joking darling. I’m the King of Hell. I can’t be seen wearing that?!”

 

“If it helps, I’ll be wearing a costume too.”

 

“It doesn’t love. Yours is not nearly as embarrassing as mine. The Winchesters will be there!”

 

“Worrying about your rep dear? No one will know it’s the King of Hell under there.”

 

“You can’t possibly assure me of that.”

 

“Crowley, come on. You’d win a father of the year award.”

 

Crowley sighed heavily. Ever since he had a daughter, he felt himself changing, growing more loving and doing things he hated just to please you and her. Selfless things. He was finding his humanity all because of you two.

 

There was a heavy silence on both ends of the phone as you both thought of the current predicament you found yourselves in. You were the one to break the silence first.

 

“Well what do you want to do? I’m at my wit’s end here. You and I don’t like clowns so that’s out and I can’t find a Princess to grace the Princess of Hell. Ironic, yes, but frustrating. So what are our options really? Do you want me to hire Santa? Mickey Mouse? My only worry is that the Winchesters and your demons will all be there. I would rather have a non-human in attendance in case our daughter well...gets creative or your demons get creative.”

 

“You mean uses their powers?”

 

“Tomato, tomahto. Know any demonic princesses or demonic costumed birthday actors?”

 

“Not off the top of my head, no.”

 

“Neither do I Crowley.”

 

He sighed heavily.

 

“She burned the mailman alive because he left a package downstairs instead of coming up to the penthouse so demon only please.”

 

“She knew it was a cute stuffed animal that now is called Bearby.”

 

You rolled your eyes. “Not the point Crowley. I looked in the yellowpages for demons and every demonic costumed whatever is taken. How is that possible? I don’t know. But we need someone now. Please find the Princess that canceled at the last minute and skewer her.”

 

“With pleasure my Queen. I don’t like hearing your distress. My daughter deserves the best. And no one cancels on the King!”

 

“My thoughts exactly but now what? The kids are getting rowdy. You think Hell is bad? Snap over here now and see what it’s like.”

 

Crowley sighed heavily on the other end of the phone. “Okay, clearly we have a problem. But-.”

 

“Crowley come on, you’re her father. There is no one else. Please,” your voice was fraught with emotion and strained even over the phone, the pleading undertones clear as day.

 

“Fatherhood changes a man.”

 

“As motherhood changes a woman. Now get your butt over here.”

 

“Promise me that you won’t tell the Winchesters it’s me under the costume.”

 

“Scouts honor, though they may figure it out but I won’t directly tell them.”

 

Crowley scowled before replying, “Thank you love.”

 

“Of course my King.”

 

Crowley walked out of his soundproof living quarters in Hell and back into the conference room. He held up his hand effectively silencing everyone in the meeting. “There is an urgent matter I must attend to.”

 

The other demons had no idea it involved an Elmo costume and his daughter. He kept his face serious and grave so no one asked any questions. They left quickly leaving Crowley alone.

 

He looked around at his dominion. At one point, he had wanted this, lived for it but then he had met you and you had given him the love he never thought he’d ever have. Along with the sweetest little child any father could ever have. Apparently not sweet to mailmen though. The time he spent in Hell became draining and frustrating and the only time he ever felt truly alive was when he was with the both of you. He might protest and make a scene but really he was happy that he had to be Elmo. He’d get to see the smile on his daughter’s face, get to hear her little giggles knowing that it was because of him and not some demon they paid. With a smile, he put on the Elmo costume and snapped his fingers to join you at his daughter’s birthday party.

 

In the time that you left to make a quick phone call to Crowley, chaos ensued. Chairs were overturned, plates were on the floor, angry pouts were on the kids faces and paint was on the walls. You sighed heavily pinching the bridge of your nose. You waved over the demonic nanny and motioned at the disorder silently telling her to fix it.

 

The second you turned around you saw Elmo, well to be exact Crowley as Elmo. You fought to keep a straight face. The very idea that the King of Hell would dress up as Elmo was comical in itself. But the need to laugh quickly vanished when you knew the reason why he did this was to make your daughter happy. He was such a great father and a wonderful husband. You kissed Elmo’s cheek and winked at him before you ran into the bathroom to change into your costume.

 

You came out dramatically holding your hands out, “Tada.” You were sure Crowley was rolling his eyes from inside his costume. You both quickly walked over to the group of kids in the center of the mess. Before you addressed the party, Crowley snapped his fingers to change your voices to those of the characters you dressed as.

 

“Hello kids. I’m-.”

 

“Cookie Monster and Elmo,” your daughter cried out jumping up and down.

 

“That’s right. You’re so smart and what's your name?”

 

“Cara.”

 

“Wow. That’s such a pretty name. You’re the birthday girl right?”

 

She nodded enthusiastically.

 

“And how old are you?” Crowley asked?

 

She proudly held up five fingers.

 

“Wow, can you give me five cookies? One cookie for each year?” you inquired.

 

“Teaching her math at a birthday party?” Crowley whispered.

 

“Hey if it works. And besides, I get five cookies,” you whispered back with a shrug.

 

Crowley chuckled beside you. You really were Cookie Monster. Any chance for a cookie and you’d take it.

 

Your daughter held out five cookie energetically, beaming at the both of you. You took all the cookies into your mouth and ate them at the same time. Cara was giggling so hard. Crumbs went flying down your costume but you didn’t care. You looked down at Cara watching her laugh and smile, truly happy in the moment.

 

“Cookie monster is a messy eater isn’t he?” Crowley asked in a teasing tone.

 

“Yes,” your daughter said.

 

Elmo Crowley walked over to get a storybook and started reading to the kids along with you. You both made voices for the characters and embellished some of the details. The both of you watched how invested all the kids were in the story.

 

Then came dancing and the two of you danced just with your daughter, giving her special treatment, it was her birthday after all.

 

When cake came around, your daughter handed her piece to you and Crowley to eat before she did. Your daughter was happier than you had ever seen her. And she wasn’t making trouble as if she knew it were you and Crowley. Knowing how clever she already was, you didn’t put it past her. She was one crafty five year old cambion.

 

The night was approaching quickly and just as you were about to wrap up, your daughter charged at Elmo saying something that sounded like, “Tickle me Elmo.” Ooops. That’s the problem with dressing up as Sesame Street characters when your daughter had a Tickle Me Elmo doll.

 

Crowley went down in seconds with kids swarming him and tickling him mercilessly and to your shock and surprise, Crowley was actually ticklish or at least pretending to be ticklish. He was actually laughing and trying to get them away. You stood staring at the scene not offering any help in the least. You enjoyed watching him smile and interact with the kids. In this moment, he was just the world's best father and not the King of Hell. With you he was never the King of Hell, he was just Crowley.

 

The Winchesters showed up late to the party catching the pandemonium and trying to figure out who Elmo was. They actually tried to help Crowley feeling bad that an actor was being tickled to death by rowdy five year olds. They ran over to him trying to pull him up but in the chaos, his mask came off and all was revealed.

 

“Why the fuck are you wearing an Elmo costume?” Dean said.

 

“Language!” you yelled from across the room, your hands on your hips as you glared at him.

 

Dean held up in his hands mouthing sorry. If the look on his face was anything to go by, he looked shocked to find it was Crowley.

 

When Crowley was doing deals, interacting with them, working in Hell, he was a different man, a darker man. Here, with you and Cara, was who he really was.

 

“Fatherhood changes a man,” Crowley replied in a tender voice as he looked affectionately at his daughter. She smiled back at him.

 

Sam chuckled. “You’re the King of Hell.”

 

You took off your Cookie Monster costume and walked closer to your husband. “The King of Hell is what he does not who he is.”

 

The happiness and love on Crowley’s face with what you just said, made you sure that fatherhood had in fact changed the man you loved for the better and you wouldn’t have it any other way. Crowley, your Crowley, was the loving cuddly Elmo any woman would be happy to have.


End file.
